Este juego vulgar (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian juegan a un juego en un viaje en carruaje especialmente largo.


Kuroshitsuji de nuevo. Sí, me encanta esta pareja, pero solo bien hecha. Por suerte EuphoniumGurl0 lo hace muy bien en esta mini-historia.

Título original: This vulgar game de EuphoniumGurl0. La podéis encontrar en fanfiction.

* * *

**Este juego vulgar**

—Joven amo, es hora de irnos.

Ciel Phantomhive retorció vagamente un oscuro mechón de cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza inclinada hacia su derecha. Había una expresión aburrida cincelada en su rostro cuando volteó para considerar a Sebastian con indolencia.

—Entiendo. Asumo que has encontrado la lista de cosas que hay que incluir en el embalaje —dijo sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

—La que estaba encima de su tocador —asintió Sebastian ligeramente—. Me he tomado la libertad de transportar sus pertenencias al carruaje.

Ciel suspiró, al fin moviéndose de su posición actual; pero en lugar de levantarse, se limitó a recostarse en su silla y volver a suspirar.

—Será un largo viaje.

—No se puede evitar, joven amo. Si llegara a su destino en un periodo de tiempo más corto, resultaría sospechoso. Lo he organizado para que el conductor haga una parada a las dos horas y que pueda tomar un descanso si lo desea, mi Lord. También encontrará el carruaje de su agrado. Es completamente cerrado para que tenga su privacidad si así lo decide.

Sebastian se encontraba erguido frente a Ciel con una sonrisa sádica curvando sus labios, las manos a su espalda. Ciel alzó la mirada hacia él, no esperaba nada menos del demonio por el que, pese a todo el tiempo que había estado bajo su mandato, guardaba una estima más bien baja. Se limitó a asentir con un cabeceo antes de levantarse y permitirse guiar escaleras abajo. Fuera un carruaje lo estaba esperando.

Elizabeth iba a dar una extravagante fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de su caballo. Probablemente no solo estaría repleta de purpurina y colores brillantes, sino también de molestos invitados con los que tendría que encontrarse y saludar. Como su prometido, Ciel tenía la obligación de atender a esa clase de eventos y procurar ser sociable. Su nivel de irritación se veía incrementado cuando se sumaba el hecho de que él era un influyente hombre de negocios que muchos veían como una posible y rentable conexión. Sabía que debería de valorar esta oportunidad como una experiencia positiva y una forma de crear conexiones por sí mismo, pero le resultaba de lo más costoso.

Ciel ya le había echado un vistazo a la lista de invitados y sabía de primera mano que la sala iba a estar a rebosar de gente influyente. Podría saber la cantidad de poder que su familia ostentaba solo observando la gran cantidad de gente que iba a asistir a una fiesta en honor a un caballo, una llena de cosas alegres y sentimentaloides además. Por otro lado, en contraste con la reluciente decoración, la atmósfera probablemente sería mucho más severa. Irritante. Iba a ser irritante, pero ¡ay!, iba a tener que soportarlo por Elizabeth.

En ocasiones ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender porque la chica era alguien tan importante para él. Lo más probable era que no se mantuviera vivo el tiempo suficiente como para consumar su promesa de casarse con ella, ni tampoco iba a ser capaz de darle hijos como a ella le gustaría con la edad. Por lo tanto era egoísta por su parte el mantenerla cerca, atada, pero esa era su naturaleza. Era consciente de que el momento en el que el contrato fuera completado llegaría más temprano que tarde con alguien tan taimado como Sebastian.

—¿Quiere su libro, joven amo? —inquirió este con las piernas cruzadas al posar su mirada de acero en Ciel, el vaivén del carruaje no parecía desacomodarle lo más mínimo.

—No me apetece leer —contestó de repente de mal humor.

—Entiendo. —Una sonrisa oscura poco a poco se apoderó de su boca—. ¿Que le gustaría hacer para entretenerse? Me temo que el terreno es demasiado irregular como para jugar a cualquier clase de juego tradicional.

—A un juego tradicional no jugaremos, entonces —dictaminó Ciel, quitándose el parche del ojo y mirando a Sebastian.

—¿Que clase de juego tiene en mente en ese caso, mi Lord? —Sus ojos no se desviaron en ningún momento del niño sentado frente a él.

Ciel se reclinó en su asiento, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que perdió contacto visual con su mayordomo. Cerró los ojos.

—Sobrepasa mis límites de vulgaridad el establecer con qué tipo de juego podríamos entretenernos, por lo que permitiré que seas tú el que ates los cabos —dijo; podía sentir su cuerpo empezar a calentarse al notar los ojos de Sebastian deslizándose arriba y abajo por su anatomía.

—Difícilmente consideraría yo el verbalizar sus deseos más allá de sus límites de lo socialmente apropiado. Sospecho que tiene más que ver con el hecho de intentar mantener un débil velo de inocencia o desagrado. Sin embargo, no es ahora el momento ni el lugar idóneo para discutir este hecho —terminó Sebastian, todavía sin moverse de su lugar en frente de Ciel.

—_Nunca _estás en posición de discutir conmigo —manifestó el niño.

—Por supuesto, está en lo cierto —concordó con un matiz divertido en su voz.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna de las partes hizo ademán alguno de moverse de sus posiciones. El cuerpo de Ciel, a diferencia de su mente, era propenso a dicha excitación, y la anticipación que estaba sintiendo no ayudaba en su situación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sentándose erguido de pronto y fulminando a Sebastian con la mirada. Este mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me ha sido emitida ninguna orden o petición, sea vinculante por contrato o no —dijo Sebastian arrastrando las palabras; su boca estirándose hasta formar su habitual sonrisa.

—Ya veo —murmuró Ciel, el ceño levemente fruncido—. Me gustaría que dieras inicio a nuestro juego habitual.

Pese a no tratarse de una orden formal, Sebastian no perdió tiempo antes de coger a Ciel y tumbarlo a lo largo de los asientos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su delicado cuerpo y bajo sus livianos ropajes. Sonrió ante la resistencia que fingía oponer el niño y le cogió ambas muñecas con una mano, sujetándolas contra el asiento por encima de su cabeza. Usó su otra mano para quitarle los pantalones con prontitud. Por supuesto, era sólo natural que el mayordomo de los Phantomhive pudiera realizar dicha tarea con tal rapidez en semejante enrevesado de botones y cierres y con tan solo una mano.

—¡Vas a dejarme moratones! —siseó Ciel.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se volvió más amplia y enigmática. Se inclinó hacia abajo desde su posición, a horcajadas sobre Ciel, y le mordió en el cuello haciendo brotar un riachuelo de sangre. Ciel protestó, pero Sebastian lo ignoró y, en su lugar, continuó succionando la zona herida y sangrante. La cabeza del niño se hallaba contra el asiento; una ráfaga de cólera destelló en sus ojos.

—No puedes romper las reglas —le recordó.

—No ha especificado ninguna, mi Lord —contestó Sebastian a la par que deslizaba tres largos dedos en el orificio de Ciel—. Ha sido demasiado vago esta vez. Debería ser más listo que eso.

Un chillido escapó de la boca de Ciel. No hubo preparación de ningún tipo, Sebastian tampoco había utilizado lubricante, y un dolor agudo se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Ciel se maldijo por caer en la trampa del demonio. Quería ordenarle a Sebastian que parara porque, en mucho, mucho tiempo, no había sentido un dolor como ese; pero una mayor parte de su persona no soportaba a la gente que cambiaba las reglas del juego una vez este había iniciado. Incluso si su sirviente estaba penetrando su ano violentamente con sus dedos, Ciel sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada que _fuera _a hacer. Su único consuelo era que _sabía _que eventualmente Sebastian sabría darle placer también, aquello era algo que siempre había terminado siendo el resultado final de su 'juego'.

No mucho después, los movimientos de su mayordomo se ralentizaron y este sacó dos de sus dedos.

—Sé que le gusta la sensación de estar en carne viva por dentro. Se alimenta del dolor combinado con el placer.

Ciel sacudió el trasero hacia atrás sin resistencia, pues ya sabía de antemano que esta sería fútil. Su miembro palpitó atrapado bajo su cuerpo, preparado para la experiencia que Sebastian estaba prometiendo.

—Eres un buen niño —ronroneó el demonio.

Quitó su mano del trasero de Ciel y se lamió los dedos antes de volver a insertar uno. Esta vez, sus movimientos fueron lentos y rigurosos, alcanzando el mismo núcleo de Ciel. Sebastian era una criatura engreída y sacaba placer del entendimiento de que solo él podía salpicar de emociones los orbes vacuos de su amo. Contempló a Ciel gruñir, sus párpados entornados de gozo. Pero lo que más disfrutaba por encima de todo, era cuán sensible era este, cómo era capaz de sobrellevar lo que fuera que Sebastian le hiciera (aunque esto fuera raro, pues Ciel rara vez le permitía jugar bajo sus propios términos) y realmente sacar placer de ello.

Era una combinación perfecta. Se podría decir que Ciel era un masoquista. Si Sebastian no quisiera llegar al final del contrato, probablemente consideraría el mantenerlo a su alrededor como juguete. Sin embargo, en estos momentos se encontraba demasiado ocupado con su mano como para ponerse a pensar en tales trivialidades.

La respiración de Ciel ya se había vuelto pesada cuando Sebastian decidió al fin que ya había sido suficiente de dedos. Se desabrochó sus propios pantalones y deslizó su pene contra el trasero de Ciel hasta depositar la punta en su entrada.

Si Sebastian no fuera un demonio lo suficientemente paciente, ya hacía rato que habría empezado a penetrar al niño con tanta intensidad como para aporrear a este contra las paredes del carruaje. Había algo atractivo acerca de un joven tan controlador, puritano y correcto como Ciel con sus caderas alzadas en el aire y sus brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza. Diablos, la totalidad de la situación resultaba atractiva. Era otra de las cosas que le pirriaban del sexo con su amo: no existía la necesidad de preliminares con este humano. Era sencillo de excitar y sencillo de complacer.

—¿Quiere que le folle? —preguntó Sebastian en un susurro, abandonando toda discreción.

—Tan repugnantes palabras… —jadeó Ciel; su voz no salió tan fría como le hubiera gustado.

—Sé que piensas eso, humano. —Una sonrisa serpenteó de vuelta en su rostro—. Pero, ¡ay! No has dicho que no, por lo que tendré que asumir que la respuesta es afirmativa —dijo y, con un solo fluido movimiento, estuvo completamente enterrado en el interior de Ciel.

El cuerpo del niño pegó un leve brinco hacia arriba debido a la fuerza del movimiento. Su piel pasó de su habitual tonalidad nívea a una sonrosada. Emitió un jadeo, su boca abierta en círculo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos por completo. La sensación de tener a Sebastian dentro de él le envió oleadas de placer a través de cada una de sus extremidades. Incluso si no sentía nada por el demonio en sí, era capaz de apreciar —a regañadientes— su cuerpo y lo que podía hacerle experimentar.

Sebastian tan solo le permitió un segundo para acostumbrarse a la invasión antes de salir y penetrarle de vuelta. Se encontraba doblado sobre la pequeña complexión de Ciel; una mano todavía la utilizaba para amarrar las muñecas del niño contra el asiento mientras que usaba la otra para mantenerse medio erguido. De pronto, se inclinó un poco más y raspó con sus dientes la piel de sus omoplatos, dejando marcas en el proceso. Estaba demasiado nítido y limpio para un ser humano y Sebastian disfrutaba el crear imperfecciones en su piel suave y delicada.

Ciel dejó escapar un gruñido. Decidió no recriminarse por semejante demostración de emoción y, en su lugar, se concentró en la fruición arrolladora del miembro embistiendo una y otra vez en su trasero. Notó que Sebastian le había soltado las muñecas, pero no las movió del sitio. Ciel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el porqué de dicha acción, pues el otro tomó su pene de inmediato con la mano libre.

—Si va a resollar como un perro entonces tal vez debería permitirse el ser vulgar y decirme qué le gustaría que hiciera con esto, _joven amo_ —susurró Sebastian con sorna; la sensación de ser oprimido por tan estrecha grieta, de sostener la carne de su maestro en una mano, era indescriptible.

Su propio cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y Sebastian tuvo que recordarse mantener el control con tal de no matar al humano de forma involuntaria.

—Me niego a ser vulgar, pero no tengo ningún problema con darte órdenes, _demonio _—se burló también Ciel sardónicamente—. Quiero que te muevas más rápido y que te impulses en mí más fuerte.

Los labios de Sebastian se curvaron en una sonrisita ante la actitud de su amo antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Observó con deleite como su carne en forma humana desaparecía una y otra vez en el pequeño y sonrosado orificio del niño. Sintió como un hormigueo comenzaba a extenderse por sus extremidades y esbozó una sonrisa con oscura satisfacción. Podía escuchar los ruidos lascivos de piel golpeando contra piel. Su mano alrededor del pene de Ciel se movía al mismo ritmo que sus penetraciones, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando sintió las primeras gotas de eyaculación salpicar su mano, indicación de que el niño estaba a punto alcanzar la cumbre.

Ciel arqueó el cuerpo lo máximo posible en un intento desesperado por ayudar a que Sebastian tocara la parte más profunda de su ser. Estaba jadeando falto de aire y sabía que ya estaba _a punto_. Todo pensamiento le abandonó cuando cerró los ojos una vez más, incapaz de discernir entre la mano sacudiéndole por delante y las embestidas a su espalda. Ciel gritó al eyacular, sabiendo de antemano que Sebastian atraparía la espesa sustancia y la eliminaría como mejor le pareciera.

Cuando vio la semilla de su joven amo, Sebastian permitió a su forma física el dejarse llevar un poco y embistió con abandono en el niño. No fue más de un segundo antes de que se desplomara sobre este, sin aliento y con su propia eyaculación llenando el interior de Ciel.

La pareja solo dispuso de un segundo para pensar en los eventos acaecidos antes de que el carruaje empezara a detenerse. Al parecer habían llegado a uno de los puntos de descanso. En unos pocos y raudos movimientos, Sebastian los hubo vestido a ambos y Ciel se halló sentado derecho una vez más, la expresión aburrida de vuelta en su rostro. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en una de sus manos.

—¿Tengo algo de cuello alto en las maletas? —inquirió a sabiendas de que el demonio le había dejado una marca cuya explicación tendría que dar si no era propiamente ocultada.

—Por supuesto. —Una sonrisa agradable suavizó sus facciones mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y le tendía una mano al conde Phantomhive—. Había anticipado que tal vez hiciera falta, mi Lord.

Ciel aceptó la mano y salió a estirar las piernas. Por supuesto que Sebastian había anticipado dicha necesidad. _Era _un sirviente de los Phantomhive, después de todo. No se esperaba nada menos.

* * *

¿Ducha de agua fría, chic s? Independientemente de eso, la dinámica aquí me encanta, espero que a vosotros también :)


End file.
